1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The rear end of some automotive vehicles has a decorative aluminum plate on which the vehicle's name or the maker's name is written. The decorative plate is usually bonded by means of double-sized adhesive tape to the outer surface of a vehicle rear finish molding made of transparent material, such as acrylate resin. In these arrangements, since the decorative plate is exposed, it is easy to damage and its color tends to fade. Since the decorative plate and the finish molding which are bonded together by the adhesive tape are made of materials having different coefficients of thermal expansion, the resin molding is liable to deform and damage.
Improved arrangements further include a transparent member covering the decorative plate. Since the decorative plate and the cover are usually separated by a relatively wide space, their opposing surfaces to either side of the space are sometimes subject to condensation.
Japanese Utility Model Publication 58-34207 discloses a vehicular light including spaced inner and outer lenses.